


Root

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: We have you, Alex promises, we have you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex strokes his thighs, smiling as he shudders.

"Easy," he says, sliding through layers of come and lubricant. "We have you."

Scott pants, come caking his thighs, and layers of sweat slicking his body, seated between Alex and Hank. A flush highlights his pale skin rosy red. Claws dig into his hips with the promise of leaving unintentional marks.

Alex leans forward, pushing his body as he kisses Hank on the mouth. Scott whines as his nipples brush against fur sending tingles of arousal down his spine.

"Are you ready?" Alex asks, thrusting slowly, grinning as he rubs against Hank.

"A rhythm will be difficult - I did the test in my lab, but we could try?" Hank suggests.

"Did you remember to include the knot?"

He freezes a moment then sighs, tentatively rolling his hips. 

Scott whines, letting his head fall backward onto Alex's shoulder, and contemplates what a knot could be.


End file.
